Because You're Here
by Phwidoogle
Summary: Oneshot. Now that Sakura and Syaoran are together, Tomoyo feels unnoticed and forgotten. But what she doesn't realize is how important she really is, especially to someone who needs her quiet encouragement now more than ever.


Because You're Here

by HoushaseiMaffin

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, not me.

Tomoyo sat in front of the piano in her beloved music room, never wanting the music to end. She had always appreciated this piano's beauty, but never before had she heard it played with so much skill, so much passion. Eriol's fingers moved across the keys with what seemed like no effort, creating a beautiful melody that seemed to flow like water.

She watched him as he played, and realized with a shock that it was not just his music that she loved. The music was beautiful, but that was only part of it. It was made beautiful by the one who was playing it, and... she loved him?

She didn't know if it was safe to love him, if it was best to love him. He had Kaho after all...

Or did he? When he had come back to Tomoeda just a few weeks ago, he had been alone. He looked different, too, older maybe? Although she suspected it was more than that. Yes, he was older, but he seemed to have aged in a way that years alone do not bring. She knew the feeling all too well, the feeling of waking up to reality, realizing that not everything in life is like a fairy tale. Not every story has a happily-ever-after.

She was older now, too. Lately, she had learned to stand on her own, to think for herself. She had found out that some friendships, no matter how strong, can still be broken when that person finds someone else, someone they truly love. She was happy for Sakura, she truly was. But she still couldn't help feeling replaced, or worse yet, unneeded.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden silence. The music had stopped. She brought herself back to reality as Eriol looked up at her. His sapphire eyes seemed to see right through her. They were mysterious, but at the same time, they were unmistakably kind.

"That was beautiful," she said, unable to find better words to describe it.

"Thank you," he replied, polite but completely sincere. "Tomoyo-san, will you do something for me?" he asked, looking down at the piano.

"What is it?"

He looked up at her as he answered, "Please, will you sing for me?"

Tomoyo was shocked by the sorrow that she saw in his eyes as he looked at her. She knew she was seeing a side of him that few other people had seen, and in a strange way, she was grateful. Maybe, someone still needed her. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't unnoticed. She smiled, not only for him, but because of her own hope. Then she closed her eyes...

..And she sang.

---

"Please, will you sing for me?" he asked her.

He looked up at her and met her gaze, wondering how much of her she really saw. Few people could see her like she did. She didn't say anything, though, only closed her eyes and smiled, such a beautiful, peaceful smile. He saw through her just as well, of course. He saw all the pain she had been through, all the loneliness and heartbreak. Yet through it all, she had never complained, never shown anyone how deep her pain really was. She just went on, and somehow, she still found the strength to smile.

And then she sang. It was a beautiful, haunting melody that brought back memories he thought he had forgotten, memories of the last time he had been there. She was the one who had worried him the most back then. She was so quiet, most people didn't notice her, but she saw everything. He was sure that if anyone found him out, it would be her.

But, she had also intrigued him. She was one of the few people who had been a mystery to him. Of course, he had found out more about her as he stayed, her love of music, her dedication to Sakura, her determination to see her friend happy even above her own happiness. Even so, he had almost regretted leaving without finding out more about her.

He remembered going back to England, meeting Kaho at the airport, her telling him that this would be the last time they saw each other for a while. He shouldn't take offense, or anything like that, he was a wonderful person, but she had found the person who she was meant to be with. She would miss Eriol, but this was the person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the one she truly loved.

He had loved Kaho. He had never felt more heartbroken than he had right then, that one awful moment when time seemed to stop.

He had come back to Tomoeda, for no other reason than he had no other purpose in England. Kaho had meant so much to him; in the days following her departure he had wanted nothing more than to lock himself away forever. But he was stronger than that. And, he wanted one thing. One of the first things he had found out about Tomoyo was that she had a beautiful voice, yet he had never gotten the chance to hear it. He wanted to hear her sing, and from the moment he had seen her again, he had been so glad he had returned.

Despite everything that had happened, she was still Tomoyo. If she could find the strength to smile in the midst of pain and loneliness, so could he. Not only could he, but he wanted to. For her, he wanted to smile, he wanted to be strong. Because even though Kaho had rejected him, he knew now that he could love again. He could love someone who had been there for him all along, someone who was hardly ever noticed, but still so important. He could love a raven-haired, amethyst-eyed girl by the name of Tomoyo Daidouji.

---

Tomoyo finished her song, but she kept her eyes closed. Eriol got up from the piano bench and walked towards her, smiling at her expression. She looked so happy, so content, so in love. He was encouraged by that. She opened her eyes as he stopped next to her, her blissful expression replaced with one of worry and concern.

"Eriol-kun," she said, her voice filled with so much despair because of his pain. "You...Kaho...she left, didn't she?" He was amazed by her selflessness, her kindness.

"Yes," he answered, "But I'll be alright."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're here," he said, smiling a little. She smiled back, her same, sweet, beautiful smile, and took his hand in hers. As they walked toward the door together, she whispered something he could barely hear,

"Thank you, Eriol-kun."

_Thank you...for noticing me._


End file.
